LOONAVERSE/Analysis/Around You
Main Theory (Croissant de LOONA, twinfish, Cherry) Synopsis Hyunjin lives in the Cosmos as a member of ODD EYE CIRCLE to help spread the primary colors. But she misses her closest friend, HeeJin. So she decides to leave the Cosmos and go to Earth but in order to do so she must enlist the help of Go Won, who will only help her if she gives up her color. HyunJin agrees and leaves for Earth. Introduction to HyunJin We first meet HyunJin from the perspective of a cat. We hear You and Me Together(?) playing in the background as she sits in a room made of light and her color yellow. This symbolizes the Cosmos. When HeeJin created the three primary colors, yellow, blue, and red she put them into their own dimension of the LOONAVERSE, or the Cosmos. And hearing You and Me Together symbolizes that HyunJin misses HeeJin and wants to get back to her. But how? We know that the LOONAVERSE follows several biblical rules, including that if you sin you must fall from heaven. In this case the Cosmos being heaven. So HyunJin must sin in order to get back to HeeJin, and she can't do it alone. The Broken Vase We hear the sound of something breaking from another room and HyunJin seems startled. She follows the sound to a broken vase, with thistles and water strewn across the floor. This shows us that HyunJin isn't alone, someone has arrived. And as theorized by twinfish, thistles are a symbolism of royalty, which we can associate with Go Won. We are later confirmed that this is in fact Go Won with the See Saw Cinema Theory, and that she has come a long way to meet HyunJin. The Bracelet We see HyunJin slowly opening a door, to find a bracelet on the other side. By the clues we have seen previously of the thistles, we know that this is what Go Won left HyunJin. She smiles, showing us that that she's happy to have the key to let her fall from heaven and meet HeeJin on earth. It's also not a coincidence that the tag on the bracelet is bright pink, HeeJin's color. Leaving the Cosmos We then see HyunJin leave her home wearing dark colored clothing, confirming that Go Won took her color in exchange for leaving the Cosmos. But now all alone, HyunJin is lost. She carries the letters with her, which are used as a symbol to show that now she's left ODD EYE CIRCLE she's trying to reach out to HeeJin. The Barber Shop She enters what we can assume is a barber shop, based on the sink behind her. We also see several jars of color to the right of her. This is a very interesting detail, considering the fact that several members have had their hair dyed their representative colors (ViVi had hers dyed pink, Choerry purple, Yves burgundy, and Olivia had black). This could be the place where she had her color (yellow) removed, in order to keep up the deal with Go Won. As we see, she doesn't look too happy to be there. The Letter There's then a flash of the letter HyunJin is holding, and as we see it is HeeJin's color, bright pink. This is a solid clue that HyunJin is trying to get to HeeJin specifically. The Golden Cat As HyunJin leaves the barber shop, a gold-colored cat observes her from the bottom of the staircase. As she approaches, the cat walks away. As her representative animal, the cat is a symbol of HyunJin. It's also important to note that the golden color is a symbol of royalty and enlightenment, just as Go Won's hair became blonde when she accepted the members of yyxy. So this cat is two things, part of HyunJin leaving her, as well as Go Won's hold on her. HyunJin's Transformation HyunJin then wears a cat head, and as theorized by twinfish, that she is thinking about the cat, as we see her staring off into the distance, or that she is enlightened. This can be confirmed by how she puts her hand under her chin, which can be seen in reference to the famous French stature, The Thinker, which in itself is a world renowned symbol of higher knowledge and knowing. This idea of enlightenment and understanding the world "around you" is an essential idea of the LOONAVERSE. As we've seen with members of yyxy, the symbolism of a member gaining knowledge is seen as a chandelier over a member's head, a lamp, and now a bright yellow cat. It's a play of the idea of a light bulb going off over someone's head, but in it's own unique LOONAVERSE way of representing the idea. Now that she's allowed Go Won and essentially yyxy into her yellow world, she's opened a door into theirs, where she can see further into the LOONAVERSE then she's ever seen before. As she sees the world through these new lens and with this new knowledge, she's gained an understanding of the möbius strip, as we can see the same scenes repeating over again, this time with HyunJin wearing the cat head. We see this throughout LOONA's music videos, with the same scenes being shown over and over again to show the looping effects of the möbius. Gaining Knowledge of the LOONAVERSE At the very end of the music video we see HyunJin turning toward us and seven cats behind her, and with her included, symbolizing the first eight girls or the original members before yyxy. It's also important to note that she's once again showing her enlightenment and understanding of the world around her by turning towards the viewer and breaking the fourth wall. She's smiling knowingly, like she's aware of what she's done and what lies ahead, but she's happy where she is. Also considering how early we are into LOONA's story and how this music video was released months before the LOONAVERSE was announced or before Orbits began to theorize the story of the girls, she's showing that we have a lot in store ahead of us, beyond her and beyond the next eight members. Side Theory: The Lyrics (twinfish, Birbfriend) Hyunjin watches the person she loves but can't bring herself to confess to them. She ends up always leaving without confessing and as the LOONAVERSE is looped she doesn't ever get to confess to them as the day repeats. Side Theory: Around You (Special Version) Navigation Category:LOONAVERSE/Analysis